


Bruised Knuckles and Pizza

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morgana/Mithian, free rating: Mithian is secretly a super-hero, and Morgana a super-villain. Since they share a flat, being both students irl, they have to come up with ridiculous excuses to keep their secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Knuckles and Pizza

Mithian ran to her base, changing quickly into civilian clothes. It was a goddamn draw. Again. They are called _super-_ villans for a reason, but she was the hero. She had to defeat her next time, right?

Mithian found her flat empty when she got home. Weird. She figured Morgana would have been studying. Sighing, she got herself some ice for her injured hand and poured herself a glass of water. She heard the door opening and saw Morgana walk in, a giant bruise on her face.

“What happened to you?” they both asked at the same time.

“I… um…” Morgana said. “Had to walk the… uh… cat…”

“We don’t have a cat,” Mithian pointed out.

“Right!” Morgana said, nodding. “It was Arthur’s.”

“…And the cat gave you that?” Mithian asked gesturing to her face.

“… It made me walk into a pole,” Morgana replied. “What happened with your hand?”

“Oh you know me,” Mithian said uneasily. “I was studying.”

“Studying doesn’t give you bruised knuckles,” Morgana replied.

“Well you see I was in the reference section,” Mithian started, “And this one book, I really needed it right? So I got it from the shelf but it was really heavy and it fell.”

“On your knuckles?” Morgana asked skeptically.

“… No, no, no!” Mithian said, trying frantically to save her story. “On Valiant, but then he threw it at me and it hit… my knuckles.”

The two of them stared at each other, torn between asking for the real story and trying to keep theirs hidden.

“So…” Morgana said, “Pizza?”

“Pizza sounds fantastic,” replied MIthian.


End file.
